


Take me back

by ThatGallavichGirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGallavichGirl/pseuds/ThatGallavichGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey knows he screwed up, so, he has to fix it to keep his Gallagher (starts after 3x09)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What have I done?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this show, or the characters. I only write for fun.

Containes spoilers from season 3

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What have I done?" Mickey says to himself, as he still clutches his bottle, tears streaming down is face.

Mickey isn't the one for 'feelings'. But for some reason, he cant stop the tears.

Its been several weeks since they were caught by Terry. Several weeks since he has felt that touch of that damn firecrotch. His skin, on fire, wanting to spontaneously combust at the smallest thought of him. But No. 'I cant get him killed. I just cant. He is MY Gallagher, and he has to be safe' Mickey says to him self.

Biting the side of his thumb, and spitting skin to the floor, Mickey knows what he has to do to keep him safe. He takes another swig, hoping to drown this pain he is in.

Memories come flooding into his mind. Memories that he doesn't want to think of. Memories that hurt. But he cant make them go away. He cant do anything but relish in them. It helps dry the tears, but it still hurts.

Mickey takes another swig, and it burns worst than the last. Probably because his throat is killing him, from holding back the tears.

On the roof where they have had so many memories made, Mickey sat with his back on a concrete pillar. Continuing to drink. He doesn't think anyone is there, so he slowly lets the tears come back. Until he seems him.

"So is it true? You getting married"? Snaps the red-head that he cant seem to get away from.

In his head, he knows not to say anything. He is sticking with his plan. Cut him out of his life. The hardest decision he will ever make. Faintly, he can here Gallagher spurting all these questions, in a tone he isn't used to hearing come out of this boys mouth. It turned him on and pissed him off at the same time. But he was sticking to his guns this time. No. More. Gallagher. All of a sudden, he sees the boy move swiftly to the window, as he picks up Mickey's now empty bottle, and throws it hard.

"WHAT THE FUCK, GALLAGHER!"

In a smart ass, angry tone, screaming, "OH! He Speaks!" he hears come out of Gallagher's mouth.

Mickey gets up to walk away, but Ian isn't having it. He follows behind, because that's what he does. He will not leave Mickey alone, to tear him self down.

"So that's it, we're over?" asks the red-haired younger boy as he tries to take Mickey into his arms.

But Mickey tries harder, and pushes him off, thinking at the same time 'please don't leave me'

"Get the fuck off me"

"Oh, you want to fag bash? Does that make you feel like a man?" Ian points to his face "come on, do it" daring Mickey to hit him. And at the same time, Mickey punches him in the stomach.

Right away, Mickey feels horrible for what is happening to 'His firecrotch' and tears start to whelp up under his eyes. But he Has to do this. Ian Needs to be safe. And he isn't safe with Mickey.

Then he hears Gallagher's heart breaking plea. "You love me. And your gay… Just admit it." And his voice crackles with pain and tears. "just this once..fucking admit it" and before the can finish, Mickey's fist flies into contact with Ian's mouth. And without realizing it, The tears start again in Mickey's eyes. They burn. He is angry. But not with Gallagher. He loves Gallagher, but he wont admit to it. At him self. Because of the pain he is putting 'his' boy in. His Glorious red-haird, freckled face boy. He looks down and Ian on the ground, clearly both of them in pain and Ian says "Feel better now?.. Feel like a man"? and His anger has now taken control. The only emotion he thought he could ever feel. With his family and lack of friends, he didn't even know any other emotions existed. But they did. And he knows that. But with his neighborhood being the way it is, as screwed up as it is, No one could know he was gay. No one could know that he was in fact, In love with Ian Gallagher. 'Love.. yeah. Right.' He was working off of pure instinct now. And at that moment, his steel toe boot connected with Ian's mouth. Not knowing why, He can only reply with "feel better now" as his tears seem to not be stopping.


	2. Rewind

Mickey's POV::

His words keep rewinding in my head, as if that is all I will hear for the rest of my life. And they sting worse each time, lighting my skin on fire. 'Your gay, and you love me…admit it'.

I am a Milkovich, I can't admit to something like that. My father's temper has already proved that to me. His fist hitting firecrotch in the face and throwing him across the room. Seeing that hurts. But I will never admit to that, either. But I had to protect him. I did what I could, by jumping on Terry's back. Pulling him off of that beautiful red-haired boy, and taking the beating myself. Fuck, I have been shot twice for this kid. I have gone to juvie twice for this kid. But I will never fucking admit that the second time was for him. Never. I don't do that. And as bad as I wanted to, I would never had killed Frank. That's not how it happens. Gallagher may not be close to his father, but he is still his father. I thought from time to time, scaring the shit out of Frank into not saying anything he saw that day. My legs around his neck, taking in his tasteful smell, seeing his sweat run down his skin through my slightly open eyes, to where he couldn't see that I was basking in his glory. "DAMN IT, Milkovich!" I had to stop thinking about him. I mean, Terry is forcing me to marry that whore he made me fuck, while Gallagher was watching, all because "she's pregnant". For fuck sakes, the bitch is a whore. It ain't my fucking kid! It cant be! This cant be real! I am not supposed to be in this predicament. Im supposed to be.. "God damnit" Stop thinking about him, Milkovich!

A while later, I make my way home, and see my fuck head sister washing the hood of who-ever-the-fuck's car. What the hell is she doing? All that is missing is some money, a bikini and a boat load of men watching her. Fucking slut. But hey, She's determined to scrub that car clean.

"What'd ya hit"? I ask her, trying to pretend I don't have hurt in my voice, because she still doesn't know about me and Firecrotch. She has no Idea, and I want it to stay that way. After all, It's over between the two of us.

"Girl at School" She said, not taking her eyes off the car, and still scrubbing.

But she's missing a lot. I can see hair in the wipers. WAY TO GO, MANDY MILKOVICH. I couldn't be more proud of her. I wonder who she ran down. Probably that whore Karen. Who knows. I heard rumors of her screaming in the bathroom at school, and people saying she was fucking the brains out of Lip. Which reminds me, I am going to smash his face in when I see him next, for screwing over my little sister.

"Don't forget to check for hair behind the grill. Call Matty about the wind shield" I told her. Don't need her getting into any shit. She seems to be the only one in the family who hasn't gotten into any shit. Before now anyways.

I walked into the house, and no one was home. Thank god. And then it started again, the tears. I would do ANYTHING to take this all back. Every second. But not Gallagher. That is something I would never want to take back. Because right then, it hit me. I am Gay, and I love that shitty redhead, Ian Gallagher.


	3. He fought for me

Ian's POV::

Just as Mickey walked away from me, while I lay on the ground, bleeding and crying, I couldn't help but still love the douche. Fighting. That's how we started. And I will be damned that's how we finished. But I couldn't get my self up to even walk home. The stun of the pain holding me down. The heartbreak. Not the boot to the face. After everything Mickey and I have been through, he literally just kicked me while I was down. And that hurts. He really doesn't love me. Or that's how it felt.

A while later, I found my self wondering down his street. I am not sure why. But I knew I couldn't go see him. Terry would be there with all of the luck im having lately. I come up to his house, and notice that his bedroom light was on. That meant he was home. Or someone was in his little shitty bathroom. Who knows. But I just kept walking. I just kept walking until I found my self at the little baseball field between our houses. I went and sat in the dugout for a while, hoping it would help me cope a little better. But all I could smell was cheap rum. Like he had been there. And it was becoming too much. I had to leave. The pain in my face was becoming unbearable.

I finally made it home, unnoticed. Grabbed some peas from the fridge, while everyone except Jimmy and Fiona, were in the living room talking about cheese and wine. I ran up stairs to my room and put the frozen bag on my face, where my eye was swelling up and laid down, and my mind went racing. Back to that frightful night. Where it all went down hill. When Terry walked in on me fucking his son. It was all a blur at the time, but now, it was so much clearer. I didn't want to think about it. I could still feel Terry's fist slam into my face. Over and over. I could still feel the blood drip down my face, to my chest. And I still remember Mickey jumping onto his back, begging for him to get off of me. He was trying to protect me. Terry threw him over to the other couch, beating him endlessly. I got up to get the crowbar next to the door, but Then, I had a gun pointed at me, and Terry threatening me with it. He told me to sit back down, so I did. What was I supposed to do? Next think I know, I hear the butt of the gun come into contact with Mickey's skull. My stomach sank. Terry stood up and took his phone out. "It's Terry. Send over the Russian". What felt like eternity went by. The pistol still waving in my face, Terry was yelling out homophobic words at both Mickey and I. When finally, there was a knock on the door. I was scared for my life.I was more scared for Mickey's life. I didn't want Mickey to die. Not my Mickey. But it was a woman. With untamed hair and awful make up. What did Terry need with her? Well, Apparently, She was there to "fuck the fag" out of Mickey. And I was forced to watch. Still, with that damn gun in my face. She took of her dress, and climbed on to Mickey, and she started fucking him. I could see the hurt in Mickey's eyes. The same hurt I saw in him just a few hours ago, when I begged him to admit that he loved me. I couldn't stand watching. He was mine, and Terry was having some whore rape him. I had to look away. Biting my fist, to keep from crying, I could see Mickey watching me from the edge of my view. But I couldn't look. It was too painful. As I thought about that night, I couldn't take it anymore. I laid there, crying. Wishing Mickey was in my arms.


	4. Dreams

I finally fell asleep, and it was horrible. What I thought would make me feel at peace, made me feel like shit the next morning. But the dream I had felt all too real. It felt great. Because it took me back. I hate that fucking feeling of being what normal people would call 'Happy'.

Gallagher finally made it to my house around 10 at night. And honestly, I have no fucking idea why, but I felt like a little fucking girl answering the door.

"get your ass n here before somebody sees your ass" I said, rushing firecrotch into my door. He went straight to the couch and I locked the doors and made sure all of the shades were pulled on the windows. No one could know he was here. Mandy wasn't here tonight. She was staying over at the Gallagher house with her boyfriend-fuckbuddy, Firecrotch's brother, Lip. She has been staying there pretty often. And with Terry and my brothers gone for the weekend, I felt my guard falling piece by piece. Other than for that reason, I would have never invited Gallagher to stay the night at my house. After all the doors were locked and shades were pulled, I went to the bathroom and took a piss. I came back out, and Gallagher was sitting on my couch, looking comfortable as hell. What the hell did he think he was doing? And by that time, we made that weird sexual eye contact and I just walked back to my bedroom. Without turning around, I hear the door shut. Next thing I know, Firecrotch had already came behind me, his hands gathering under my shirt, his fingertips slightly touching my back. I turned around fast, and in one swift move, Gallagher and I both had our shirts off. In a rush, we both were tugging at eachother's belts, ripping our pants off. I was only in my boxers when I felt his cold hand slip over the waistband. The cold touch sent shivers through my body. But I held my composure. I couldn't let him see I was enjoying this far too much. Next thing I feel, his hands grip tight on my cock. A tight firm grip. I let out a small gasp, hoping he didn't hear it. But that shit eating grin on his face let me know he heard it. I hate that grin. No I don't. Because that grin turned my semi into a raging boner now. Frantically, I tore his boxers off, and then mine. I turned around to get a condom and lube from my bedside dresser and handed it to him. I didn't particularly like using condoms, but I sure didn't like the feeling of cum seeping down my thigh, either. You win some, you lose some.

I heard the ripping of the condom pack and a quick pause. Then I hear the lube. My body shook in anticipation. He bent me over the side of my bed, and before I knew it, I felt his finger slide into me, and then another. He sissored his fingers, and slightly bent them, stretching me open, getting me ready for the inevitable. With my fist in my mouth, I felt one of his hands pull me closer to him, pulling me off the bed. What the fuck was he doing? Oh hell, I didn't care. I let my body move where ever he put it. His other hand was pulling my hair, which pulled my head up. I felt his tounge across my color bone. Fuck that felt amazing. I screwed my eyes shut, and bit my bottom lip. With my color bone now between his teeth, I could feel his breath on my neck. He bit down and pain shot through me. An amazing pain. A pain I had never felt. I pushed my head back down, and grabbed my hips with both hands, and his nails in my skin. He held on tight. That's how I like it. I bucked my hips into his groin, my body begging him to fuck me. That's when very angrily, he thrust into me. "Fuck, Gallagher…" I hissed at him. With one hand now in my mouth, I reached behind me and one of his hands grabbed my wrist,. He twisted my arm and held it to my back. Damn, this is hot. He thrust harder and harder, bringing me to edge. But I didn't want to come yet. But I had no control. That was fine with me.

I could feel his chest on my back, and his teeth on my ear. He quit thrusting, and I bucked my hips, beging him with my body, to not stop. "Be still" he demanded. "fuck off" I screamed. And with that, he pounded me into the mattress. I was so close to coming when I felt his fingers dig further into my hips. I just knew he broke skin, as I could feel myself bruising already. There was something different about this fuck session. And I could put my finger on it. It just felt.. different.

With each thrust he gave, I returned back, feeling him hit that sweet spot. That spot that put me over the edge. There was no going back now. I grabbed his hand, and forced him to stroke me. Just a few thrusts later, I was like putty in his hands. My body trembling, and not holding back. As I was coming, I let out a scream. "Shit, Gallagher…Fuck". This was one of the most powerful orgasms I have had since the threatened me with my own tire iron. It felt amazing. A short while later, His thrusts became stronger and meaner, and all at once, more seductive. "fucking stay still" he said again, twisting my arm tighter. His grip let loose on my hips, and with a deep manly, sexy grunt, he came.

Still inside me of, I felt him collapse on top of me, and me onto the bed. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and his body shaking over me. I couldn't stop smiling. I would blame that on the amazing orgasm I just had though. Nothing else.

I didn't want to move. I didn't want him to move either.

Later that night, and a few orgasms later, we got dressed, and made our way out of the bedroom. I was fucking hungry as hell, so I popped some chicken nuggets in the oven and tossed Gallagher a beer.

What felt like an awkward few minutes, The oven went off, and I told firecrotch to pop in a movie.

"Segull or Van Damme"? Gallagher asked.

"Segull of course" I said in a smart-ass tone.

We started talking about how bad ass each were, and I brought in a tray of nuggets I just pulled from the oven. We sat on the couch, and I drank my beer, and he handed me the joint he was smoking. I could feel the air getting thicker again. But I was just going to roll with it. Whatever was going to happen, I was just going to let it. I decided I needed to let my guard down just a little. Not too much though, because I never let anyone cross it. And I sure as hell wasn't going to let firecrotch cross it. Or so I thought.

We sat there, drinking our beers, and casually, without him hopefully noticing, I looked over at him, soaking him in. It felt nice. But he did. He noticed I was watching him, because he got that shit eating grin across his face, looking back at me. We just kind of laughed it off and watched our movie.

That is when I woke up.. When I realized I was dreaming. "FFFFUUCCK"!


	5. Hospital

The pain was too immense for Ian. And he knew it. He knew he needed Mickey. He needed to hear his voice. Hearing his voice was like talking to god, if he were to be religious. But he wasn't. Mickey was the closest thing Ian had to religion. Which when he thought about it, sounded horrible. It was the truth for him though.

He thought what it would be like when he finally came face to face with him again. Or if he even would. He was scared to, though. He didn't want to see in his eyes what he saw that day. The pain. Because Mickey in pain made him hurt. Made him feel like his insides were being torn out, or something to that painful extent. He didn't know, because through his heartbreak, Mickey's pain was all he could think about.

The next morning, Fiona went around, waking everyone up for school. He hid his face under his blanket so he couldn't be seen. Not like this. Not broken and beaten. She would ask too many questions. He laid there, wondering up some crazy cover story.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" He heard Lip ask as he pulled the blanket off of him. "Get beat up by Linda"?

"Its none of your fucking business, Lip. Stop asking questions and help me get the fuck out of here so that Fiona doesn't see me and start asking, too" Ian said, being rather rude.

Lip knew something was up. But he didn't have time to try to talk to him about it, because his phone started to go off.

"Yea, what's up"? Lip asked. "..what?..how?.. Ok, I am on my way" he finished as he hung the phone up.

"Ian, get your ass up. Were not going to school. Get dressed and meet me outside. Use the Window if you have to' He said in a worried tone.

"What happened"? Ian asked

"Karen. She was hit last night. Gotta get to the hospital" is all he said.

Not 5 minutes later, Ian was out of the window, meeting up with Lip around the corner, under the EL.

Lip looked at Ian with concern, and he wasn't having it.

"Tell me who beat the dog shit out of you, NOW, Ian" Lip demanded

"No one important. I don't really want to talk about it. Please don't make me talk about it. Not yet" Ian asked, with tears in his eyes. Right then, Lip had an Idea. But he wasn't going to say anything. Not until Ian wanted to talk about it.


	6. Milkovich Bonding

Mandy was on the couch, playing whatever shooter game was left in there by her brothers, when she heard the screams coming from Mickey's room. She paused the game, making sure she wasn't hearing things.

When she knew the noise was coming from Mickey's room, she walked to the door, and slowly and quietly opened it. She looked in, and gasped at what she saw. Mickey was still sleeping, but she could clearly see he was crying. 'Mickey"? She called his name, quietly, to see if he was awake. But he wasn't. She walked in, and stood beside his bed. Slowly, she bent to her knees, and rubbed her hand through his hair oh-so-softly. The sight of her brother crying made her cry. Many people didn't know it, but she did actually have a heart. And she loved her brother. She was worried about him. When she did this, he flinched, and cried out. "Ian. Ian. No." This confused Mandy. She had this look of concern on her face. For all she knew, Mickey only worked with Ian. But what she was about to learn, was much more than that.

Mickey quickly opend his eyes, and noticed her crouched down beside him, with her hand caressing him.

"shh, Mickey, its ok. Your just dreaming" she reminded him, and tried to pull him out of the state of fear he was in. 'Its ok. Its just me. Its just Mandy". She said as she took her sleeve and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Mandy?" He said, with a bubble in his throat. "Oh god. Mandy" and he grabbed her and pulled her in to hug her. Mandy could clearly see he had a lot on his mind. But she also knew he wouldn't talk about it. That's not who Mickey was. He didn't talk. And he didn't cry either.

She crawled into his bed, sat behind him, and laid his head into her lap, not taking her hand from his head, trying to comfort him.

"Mandy, I..I.." he said, still crying.

"Mickey, its ok. It's a nightmare." she told him, with worry in her voice. "It will be ok. Ian is safe"

"I did something horrible, Mandy. Horrible. I hate my self. Why did I do it?" he cried, pulling her hand from his hair.

"What did you do, Mickey?" She asked, worried.

"Terry caught us.. He beat the shit out of him, Mandy. I jumped on him, trying to spare him. But then he beat me. He pistol whipped me and she sent over that stupid whore and made Ian watch".

Mandy had never heard her older brother so heart broken. It broke her heart to witness this. But she didn't know what he was talking about. With all the shit she had going on in her life, she hasn't been paying attention.

"Caught you"? she asked, "caught you doing what"?

"I love him, Mands. I love him, and I'm gay. I have to find him and apologize. Apologize for hitting him, and for kicking him. And for knocking the whore up. And for marrying her, to protect him from Terry" He said as tears filled his eyes.

Mandy sat there, still comforting her brother. Rubbing his head, and holding him in her arms. All these thoughts went rushing through her mind. Things she thought she should have understood. Thoughts that she didn't think were about Mickey.

"So, you're the asshole who stole my boyfriend's heart." She said, squeezing him tighter, and laughing a little to try and get him to calm down.

"Say that one more time, and I swear to god I will kill you, Mandy. I don't care if your my little sister. I will do it" he smiled up at her as he nuzzled into her hip.

"You're not such a badass with tears in your eyes, Mick. Promise all you want. I am the only good Milkovich in this house." She laughed as she punched him in his stomach.

The brother and sister laid there until Mickey's tears were dry. She wanted to clear his mind, so she reached over on his table and grabbed a joint he had been smoking. As she lit it, she decided she would tell him her secret. Since he told his to her.

"I hit Karen. The bitch fucked Lip." She said as she held the pot in her lungs.

"Did you call Matty about the windshield? And did you check the grill like I told you to?" he asked, sounding proud of his little sister.

"Windshield will be here tomorrow. Hair is gone. No one will ever know it was me. Look who my brothers are" she replied with confidence. "But Ian is with Lip at the hospital. After everything that whore has done to Lip, he still fucking cares, which pisses me the fuck off" she huffed "Go to him. Tell him everything. He deserves to know. But he sure as hell doesn't deserve you" she said and smacked him across his head.

"Fuck you" he said as he got up and pulled on his sweater and ran out of the bedroom. "Get the fuck out of my room, too"! And he shut the front door.

His feet hit the concreate harder than his fist hit Ian's face, if that was even possible. His feet hurt, and his heart was pounding. 'What the fuck am I doing'? he thought. Oh, that's right. Getting his Ian back. His.


	7. Determined to find him

I ran out of the door, not even knowing if it closed. But who the fuck cares. I had one thing on my mind. Ian. Right now, he was all that mattered. I thought about what I would say when I saw him. How I was going to apologize. How I would hold my composure around him. How do I let him know that he took my world, and flipped it 10 kinds of fucked. I figured I would just open my mouth and let the words fall out. But I also thought about how I would make It come across to him on what I meant when I said it.

I was on my way to hop on the EL when it came to me. I had to make some sort of grand gesture. Milkovich's don't do that shit. So, I had to make it to where it was subtle yet different. Something romantic. Romantic in a Milkovich kind of way. But something for Ian. For my Gallagher. I knew exactly what I was going to do. All I had to do was grab a few things from the Kash-and-Grab.

I got everything I needed, went where I needed to go, set things up, and made my way to the EL.

The ride seemed too long. But I knew it would be worth it. After everything I did, it better be fucking worth it.

I made it to the hospital, and found out where Karen was. ICU. Ive been there a few times. When I was younger. Once, because Terry beat the hell out of Mandy while he was drunk, and I jumped in and got the shit knocked out of me. Concussion, broken arm, broken collarbone, and shattered femur. Didn't think I would come back from that one.

But enough memories. It was then that I saw him. Red hair, and a body to fucking die for. FUCK. He does have an amazing body. Those ripped muscles, making that blue shirt look just tight enough to give me a semi. I stood there for a few, taking him in. But it sure wasn't helping my thoughts.

I pulled my head out of the gutter, and walked into the room. Room 306. Everyone looked at me. What the fuck. Do I look like the fucking doctor? Hell no. I am fucked for life. When I noticed Ian looking over at me, I just stood there, thinking of what to say. I was instantly nervous. I pulled my thumb to my mouth, and bit off the dead skin, and spit it to the side. I had a tendency of doing that when I was nervous. But no one knew that. Except for Ian probably. I know he knew that is what I do when I am nervous. He just stood there, with his arms crossed, staring at me, blank faced. I could tell he was tense. I could see his biceps tighten as I started to walk closer to him.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Mickey" Ian asked, still straight faced and I could hear the anger in his voice. I didn't say anything to him, I just looked at him and bit the inside of my cheek, trying to figure out what to say.

"I need to… talk.. Come with me." I said, looking to the floor. My stomach feeling like it was falling to the floor.

"What the fuck makes you think I want to talk to you, Mick"? he responded, backing up.

"Ian, I need to show you something. Come the fuck on." I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him away. I wasn't going to let him say no. I was determined. I wasn't going to let my surprise go unnoticed. Fuck that.

He looked over to Lip, with a Silent look, Lip nodded him off. They have always had this weird communication without even talking. It was fucking weird. Freaked me the fuck out most of the time.

We were in the hallway and I didn't say anything to him. I just looked up at him, and gave him this look, hoping I would see that stupid grin of his, to let me know he wanted to talk to me. But I didn't get it.

"What the FUCK do you want, Mickey? Because I don't have time for your fucking bullshit. I tried talking to you and you pushed me away. What happened, happened to the fucking both of us, and you don't even fucking bother talking to me about it. I needed you, and you weren't fucking there. I needed you, Mickey." His words stung like fire in my chest. I have never felt this burn before. It was horrible. Unbearable, even. The worst feeling in the world. And I didn't know how to respond. For the first time, I had absolutely zero words for him.

"Ian, Come with me. I need to show you something." I said, looking up at him, straight in his eyes. Not blinking or looking away from those beautiful eyes. I wasn't about to beg him. Mickey Milkovich doesn't beg anyone. But something in my chest told me that is what I needed to do. "Please".

I turned around to start walking away, and just like him, he followed. I knew he would. That much I know is true. Ian Gallagher would follow me to the ends of the world.


	8. He found me

Everything was going well, Karen was in a Coma. The doctors didn't know how long she would be under. Something about having to wait for the swelling in her brain to go down, and they would cut back on the drugs to bring her out of it. But they didn't know if she would ever wake up. Frankly, I thought my brother was better off without her. I really don't know what he sees in her. She is a slut. Hell, Lip even tried to get her to suck me off, just to see if I was really gay. No shit I am gay. But I am not going to go run down the road, parading it around. Only people I were close to knew. And that is how I want it to stay. God forbid if I ever get really fag-bashed. I have already been down that road once. Not planning for it again.

Lip was sitting, talking to Jody. Jody was explaining to him what the doctors were telling them. That's how I get my news these days. I over-hear it from other people. But I don't really care, because I have my own god damned problems to deal with. I had to figure out what was going on with Mickey. Right now, that was sort of my priority. Through all the talking about Karen, I was just zoned off, when I got this awful feeling. Well, not AWFUL, exactly, but it was weird. Hard to explain. It was like someone was there. It was a tingle that felt oh too familiar. It was like electricity hitting me. Painful and exhilarating at the same time. I didn't know whether to welcome it, or banish it from my mind. When I looked up, I knew exactly what it was.

What was he doing here? Why did he come up here? Who was he here to see? When did he get here? How long has he been standing there?

He had that damn look on his face that I hate so fucking much. The one that I love to hate. That is when I noticed everyone looking at him. I know that made him uncomfortable. It actually made him nervous, the way he was biting the skin from his thumb. He does that when he is nervous. And I fucking hate that I know that. He stepped a little closer, and I guess out of reflex, for you know, what happened last time I saw him, I tensed up. Involuntarily.

All I really remember before walking out of the room with him, was asking him what the hell he was doing there. I am pretty sure I told Lip I would be ok, but I am not sure. I don't remember. But I knew Mickey wanted something, and it was important. Because he used my name. Ian. The only time I have ever heard him say my name, was when he thought I rapped Mandy.

"Ian, Come with me. I need to show you something." His words stabbed me over and over again. "Please".

I really had no choice. I needed to know what the fuck was going on through his head. It was bugging the fuck out of me.

No one was in the hallway, it was dark, he grabbed my hand, and pulled me away. He never let go of it, unless he heard people or saw anything move. I don't know why, but it felt.. it felt.. like a piece of a puzzle that I couldn't ever find. The way his hand fit in mine, fingers intertwined. And he was taking his time, walking away, biting the inside of his bottom lip, the way he does when he doesn't know what to say.

"Mickey, we need to ta-" and I was stopped by the sheer forced of him pushing me into the corner of a wall. For a minute, I thought I was scared. But before I even got to think that, he had both of his hands on the wall, with my head between them. He looked around again, and looked back at me. I looked over his shoulder. No one was there. I was sure he was going to hit me. But he didn't. He kissed me. And not like our first kiss. The first one was too short and simple. And not like our ravishing ones, where it was all teeth. It was soft and meaningful. I grabbed his head between my hands, shut my eyes, and devoured his lips into mine, Like I was never going to be able to kiss him again. Like the world was falling from underneath us. I really don't think he thought about what was going on around him, because when I opened my eyes, I could see Lip in the distance, right outside of Karen's room, looking down at us. He had his hands in is pocket, and a grin on his face. Which I was surprised, because on our way to the hospital, I broke down, and told him everything that happened. About Terry catching us. About Mickey and I at the abandoned building a few days ago. He knew everything.

I closed my eyes, and continued my fall as long as it was Mickey I was falling with.

Assuming it was Lip making a noise to break us apart, Mickey quickly let go of me.

"Ian, please. Come. I need to show you something. And don't fucking laugh. And don't think I have softened up on your ass. Fuck that shit" Mickey said, with an exasperating look on his face, like he couldn't breath.

I went with him. Because who was I to fool myself? I would follow this jack ass to the ends of the earth, as long as it was me and him. And he knew I would. I have never let him down before, and I fuck as sure wasn't going to start now.


	9. This is the spot

Mickey's POV::

I had no Idea what the fuck I was doing. I just try to let it come as natural as possible. Well, as natural as possible for a in-the-closet Milkovich. I checked my surroundings, and took Ian's hand. I knew that surprised him. I had never really done that. And the electricity was like Fourth of July. My nerves from my finger tips to my toes ignited like a million lightning bolts. Made me feel things that didn't feel normal.

Those lightning bolts transformed into pure passion I guess you could call it. I looked around. Saw no one and heard no one. As quickly as the thought came into my head, Ian's back was against the wall. My hands on either side of his head, on the wall behind him. As nervous as I was, I pressed my lips to his. I had to make this night count. For the first time in my life, I had something to prove to someone other than myself. This kiss, it was something unexplainable. Our first kiss, it was quick. For fuck sakes, my cousins were not far away. And it wasn't like our wrecking kissing. It was passionate. As gay as that sounds, coming from me. No teeth, no blood. It was pure fucking Milkovich-Gallagher passion. As if the world was going to crash and burn underneath us, and I was going to die doing this. When Ian grabbed my face, I could feel his nerves were on fire. Sweaty palms and all.

I finally tore away from his lips when I heard something. Someone was watching. I just know they were. But at that very moment, I didn't give a fuck all. Because that is where I wanted to be.

"Ian, please. Come. I need to show you something. And don't fucking laugh. And don't think I have softened up on your ass. Fuck that shit" I said without breathing. The words just same out. It was like my brain wasn't connecting with my mouth. But hell, when have they ever connected?

I took his hand and led him out of the hospital. I thought about taking the EL but I decided not to. Besides, our first stop was near.

'Where are we going?" Ian asked me.

"Just follow me. Trust me" I looked at him with meaning in my eyes. "We're stopping by a few places, But I need you to tell me you trust me first. I wont hurt you. I promise".

Fuck, why was I so god damn nervous? Maybe it was because we were in the abandoned building where I hurt him. I let go of his hand, turned around, and looked at him straight in the face.

"Let me talk before you say anything. None of this may sound right, so just fucking bare with me. I have never done any of this shit before. Never needed to. But now I do." I said as I walked backwards.

"This spot right here…" Fucking damn it "This spot right here, is where you begged me to tell you what you wanted to hear. Where my world was crashing down. I didn't know how to react. Not then, and not now even. I still do not know what to say".

"Mick- you don't.." He started talking.

"Shut the hell up, Gallagher and let me fucking talk. This spot right here is where I broke not ONE, but TWO hearts. This spot right here is where I hurt the only thing that ever mattered to me". I took him by the hand again, and pulled him close to me. And again, I kissed him.

"I love you, and I am gay". I said as I pulled away

He looked at me with that shit eating grin that I fucking love so damn much. If I didn't have more shit to show to him, and to say to him, I would have fucked his brains out right then and there. But there was no time for that. Not yet.

"Stay here. I will be right back" I said and walked away for a minute. I had to make a phone call. I kept it short and sweet. Milkovich style, and walked back to him, taking his hand in mine, and leaving the scene of the crime.

Next stop; The baseball field. I could see Mandy running away, trying to get out of sight. Good. She did what I asked, for once.

I led him to 1st base. Mandy laid out in the middle of the field what I asked her to. A blanket and a backpack. But I don't think Ian noticed though, Because he wouldn't stop staring at me with that stupid fucking grin of his. It was almost to the point where I was positive he could see how hard I was.

I pointed to the dug-out where we fucked when I got out of juvie the first time. "That spot, right there, is where I had decided right then and there, that I was done. I couldn't do it anymore. But at the same time, it was where I decided that I was going to let life just go. Where whatever fucking happened, was just going to happen". And I kissed him again. But this time, I made sure to leave an impression. You know, just incase I didn't earlier. "I love you, and I am gay" I said again.

I grabbed his hand, and led him to the spot that was set up.

"Set the fuck down" I said. And he did. It was kind of hot the way he listened to me.

I pulled out a couple of beers that Mandy brought out.

"Shot gun"? I asked and took my knife out of my pocket, poking a hole in the bottom of the can, and popping it open from the top. I drank some and handed it to him and he finished it.

"This aint no fucking date, and I aint here to look for no shooting stars, either" I said, and laid back.

"Aww, Mickey- you shouldn't have" Ian said, laughing, and laid back with me.

When he laid beside me, I turned my head, and kissed him again.

"But I love you, and I am gay". I said it a little loud, but because I had reason for it.

It was then, when I kissed him, that rocket after rocket went off. My little sister was actually good for something.

"It's the middle of fucking winter. You can't see shooting stars in this damn city anyways" I said nervously, as I grabbed his hand, and intertwined our fingers. I squeezed his hand and we laid there for a few minutes, just watching our own little show. I sat up after a while, and screamed towards the dugout, where I knew Mandy was hiding. "Get lost, bitch", and I saw her scramble away quickly and she yelled back "Get a fucking rom".

"Was that Mandy?" Ian asked me. "What did you tell her"?

"Look firecrotch. I told her. She knows. You want me to tell you she helped me see the errors of my ways? Cause she didn't. She woke me up from a dream. An amazing dream. And I fucking told her. Now stop asking fucking stupid questions and kiss me already". What the hell, I was feeling pretty gay right now. But I wasn't going to let it ruin my whole 'take-me-back' date night. Fuck, even that sounded gay as hell.

I climbed on top of the red-head, straddled his hips, and pinned his arms above his head.

"I was so fucking scared he was going to Kill you. Kill me even. For fuck sakes, I still haven't wrapped my head around the fucking whore he put on me. But Ian, none of that matters tonight. Not right now. All that matters to me right now, is that you know that I am extremely sorry for how I treated you afterwards. I didn't mean it. I had to come to terms with myself. And when you egged me on, about loving you, and all that shit, it hit a nerve. I don't know why. I don't know why I cant get you out of my fucking head. As far as I am concerned, I don't want you out of there. No one knows me like you do. No one loves me like you do". I still didn't give him time to talk. I haven't let him talk much at all tonight.

"I only wanted to make sure you were okay, Mick. That is all I wanted. You were hurting, and wouldn't let me help you. And then Mandy told me that she was pregnant, and you were marrying her. It hit a nerve. It hit something that made me feel as if the world were crushing me alive. I know if I was hurting, I knew you were too. Your being forced into fatherhood, and I am being forced to watch it all. And it fucking hurts".

Those words coming from Ian's mouth let me know that this moment right now, was real. That I loved him. And he loved me. But I also knew it would be hard for us. But we've been through a lot together. It has been hard the entire time.

"I love you Mickey. I just want you to know that. I want you to know that no matter what, I will always fucking love you".

Looking down at him, I could help but smile. I didn't do much of that. But I liked the way it made me feel. I leaned down, and kissed him again. We kissed for what felt like hours, before the sprinklers went off.

"They fucking water this shit in the winter"? I said and jumped up, grabbing the blanket and back pack as we took off running. I ditched the blanket and backpack in the dugout, and we sat down for a few minutes.

"I am not done yet. Still have more gay shit to show you" I said, biting my thumb.

With his hand in mine, I took him to the next place. The Kash-And-Grab. Linda gave me a key, so it wasn't like we were breaking in or anything.

We went inside, and I took him to the back of the store, inside the Cooler.

"This is where I fell in love with you. The day you came running to my house, not having anywhere else to go. The day Monica came back. The day Towelhead caught us, and like the pussy I was, I took off. I fell in love with you here, because.. Because.. I felt your need. Your need for comfort. And to be honest, I needed it too. I had so much shit going on at home at the time. And you comforted me. My dad got black out drunk again, and decided to knock Mandy around. When he got like that, he always hit her. Because she looks so much like that whore that spit us out. I still believe to this day, he hates her as much as he hates that he has a gay son. I fell in love with you here, because you made me forget about all of that shit." I kissed him again, but softer than the others. I kissed his lips, then his jaw, then the space between his neck and shoulder. "I love you and I am gay". I could hear him moan. But I had to stop him. I had one more place to take him. Then he could do whatever he wanted to me.

I took him by the hand again, and we left after I locked the store up. Just Like I told Linda I would.

This time, we ended up at my house. It was late, so no one was outside. None of our lights were on. Terry's truck was gone. Mandy and him went upstate to unload some coke after she left the baseball field. She told me she would call when they are headed towards home so I could ditch the place.

Holding his hand, I could feel him tense.

"Mandy is with him unloading some coke. She said she would call when they started heading home. Its ok. My brothers are off fucking who the fuck ever and they never come home at night". I said to him, to try and ease his mind. I didn't want to get caught with Ian in my house again. We would both be dead. For sure.

We both walked in the house and I could feel him ease up.

I walked him over to the couch, and pointed to the middle.

"This is where I let my guard down. This is where I felt comfortable. This is where I told you things that I would never tell anyone. This is where I have never fucking watched a damn movie with anyone rather than Mandy. This is where I looked over at you and felt like I was where I belonged. But this is also where I felt like you were being ripped away from me, like cutting an arm off. This is where I was rapped. " and we turned around, looking at the other couch, where Terry tried to do Ian in. "This is where I fought back. This is where I got him off of you. This is where I knew I had to protect you. And this is the spot where my world felt as if it were on fire". I said, not even hardly breathing, because the pain was feeling real again. "I love you, Ian Gallagher. And I am gay". This time, those words meant a whole hell of a lot. Because I could see in Ian's eyes that this is the spot where he was scared. Where he thought he was going to die. But if I had anything to do with it, I would lock him away and never let him feel this way again. Because I love him. I took him by the hand again, and walked towards my room.

I sat him on the bed, and stood in front of him, between his legs. He wrapped his arms around my thighs, and continued listening to what I had to say.

"This is the spot where I wanted to fucking kill you. You barged through my door, waking me up with a fucking tire iron". I could see his eyes brighten, and see that smirk that he gets. This is the quietest this kid has ever been. But I didn't care.

"This is the spot where I was going to beat the shit out of you. This was the spot where all of this shit began." I paused and just looked at him. Those eyes, and that smile were getting to be all too much. I leaned in and kissed him. But rougher than the other kisses. This kiss was the way we devoured each other. Teeth biting lips, tongues disappearing into each others mouths, and blood dripping. This kiss was Us. "I love you, and I am gay" I said again, as we started ripping at each others clothes. Fingernails digging into each others skin, bleeding and leaving owning marks. Before I knew it, we were both fully naked and didn't have a care in the world. It was only us. Only this moment. It belonged to us. It was for us to keep.


	10. Taken back

Ian's POV::

As much as I was hurting, I followed Mickey. I did what he asked. He said Please, and that was the first time I had heard that word come out of his mouth. Something told me I needed to. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. But he sure had a lot of fucking explaining to do.

First, He took me where my world crumbled. That god-forsaken abandoned building. He started talking about what happened in this spot. I listened, and each time I tried to talk, he wouldn't shut up. He seemed determined, so I decided then and there, I would listen to him. I hope he could explain what the fuck was going on.

I could see that he was nervous. It was kind of sexy. I am not used to a nervous Mick.

He explained how that spot was where I begged him to tell me he loved me. Where he didn't know how to react. I tried to tell him that he didn't need to explain any of that to me. Because, as much as I wanted to hear the words, I probably wasn't ever going to get him to say them to me. But he kept talking, explaining that this spot is where it was the spot he broke not one, but two hearts. Before I could get a single word out, he kissed me. My body was on fire. Then I hear the words I begged him to say. "I love you and I am gay". I have to admit, I was shocked. I honestly thought he was going to deny me. Deny he loves me. Deny he was gay. That is what people like him do. Deny, deny, deny. The way he talked to me though, was like he had no fear. Like he wasn't scared to tell me any of this. Like we wouldn't be killed for being who we are. For loving each other. There was something gleaming in his eyes. I never thought my begging would lead to something like this.

Before I tried to say anything, he told me he would be right back. He didn't go far, but I saw him pull out his phone. He wasn't on it long, but from the way his body language was talking, he was talking to Mandy. But I couldn't be sure. I couldn't hear what he was saying.

When he came back, he took my hand and we left. He said we were going somewhere else. I decided not to talk, because I knew he would just tell me to shut up and threaten me with empty promises. I didn't want him to waste his breath. The panic I could tell he was going through made him sexy. So, I just watched him the whole time.

Next thing I know, were walking into the baseball field we always hooked up in when we couldn't hook up at the Kash-and-Grab. It was where we fucked when he got out of juvie for the first time. It was where we hooked up quiet a lot really. I liked this place. Great memories.

He took me to first base, and pointed to the dug-out. He paused for a minute, but I am sure he didn't know that I noticed. But I did. Because he had this look in his eyes. He has had it since he kissed me in the hospital hall. I loved that look. And I knew tonight would be the only time I would probably ever see it, unless we were alone.

As he pointed, he started explaining how that spot is where he decided he was done. I am assuming he meant done with me. Because why else would he be telling me this? He continued on telling me that was also the spot where he decided he was going to let life come at him, and whatever was going to happen, would happen. He kissed me again. This kiss was different in a good way. It was harder, but it was also softer. He put something behind it. I am not sure what though. But it definitely meant something. I am positive I lite up like a little fucking school girl. I really liked how he was telling me these things. He never told me anything he thought. It wasn't like him. He didn't like to do that, as he would say, gay shit.

He then took me to the middle of the baseball field where I saw that he had a blanket set up out there, and a backpack too.

He told me to set down, so I did. He pulled out a beer and took his knife out. He asked me if I wanted a shot gun, and popped a whole on the bottom and then popped open the top. He drank some and handed me the rest.

"This aint no fucking date, and I aint here to look for no shooting stars, either" He said and laid back. I laughed, told me he shouldn't have and laid back. In my head, I was grinning. This felt good. To know that Mickey has a heart. And I may be the only one who will ever know. But that didn't matter to me.

He turned to face me, and kissed me again. "But I love you, and I am gay" he said again. This time, a little louder. That is when Fireworks went off. Not the kind of fireworks you get when your being kissed the way he kisses me, but actual fireworks. Bottle rockets to be exact. How fitting. Then he started talking about how it was winter and you couldn't see stars in this city anyways. He grabbed my hand again, and locked our fingers together. It was like a missing puzzle piece. Like we were perfect for each other. He had a strong grip on my hand the rest of the time we laid there.

He sat up and yelled "Get lost, Bitch". And as I looked, I heard a familiar voice. "Get a room". It was Mandy.

"Is that Mandy? What did you tell her"? I asked him.

He then went on to tell me he told her about us. I savored every word he was saying. Even when he told me to shut up and kiss him. I loved his voice. It was soothing. He them climbed on top of me, straddling me. He put my hands behind my head and looked me dead in the eyes and said "I was so fucking scared he was going to Kill you. Kill me even. For fuck sakes, I still haven't wrapped my head around the fucking whore he put on me. But Ian, none of that matters tonight. Not right now. All that matters to me right now, is that you know that I am extremely sorry for how I treated you afterwards. I didn't mean it. I had to come to terms with myself. And when you egged me on, about loving you, and all that shit, it hit a nerve. I don't know why. I don't know why I cant get you out of my fucking head. As far as I am concerned, I don't want you out of there. No one knows me like you do. No one loves me like you do". Those words coming from his mouth. Every word that was coming out of his mouth tonight. It wasn't like the Mickey I knew. But I liked it. I also knew not to get used to it. This was one of those 'Once-in-a-lifetime' kind of nights. He paused and I felt like I could actually talk. So I did. "I only wanted to make sure you were okay, Mick. That is all I wanted. You were hurting, and wouldn't let me help you. And then Mandy told me that she was pregnant, and you were marrying her. It hit a nerve. It hit something that made me feel as if the world were crushing me alive. I know if I was hurting, I knew you were too. Your being forced into fatherhood, and I am being forced to watch it all. And it fucking hurts". I paused for a moment, and went on. "I love you Mickey. I just want you to know that. I want you to know that no matter what, I will always fucking love you".

I could see him smiling. I loved his smile. He kissed me again, and I kissed him back. We kissed for a while, before the sprinklers went off. He grabbed the blanket and backpack and we ran under the dug-out for a few minutes. Next thing I know, we were hand in hand running to a new place. We ended up and the Kash-and-Grab. He had a key. I didn't know how though. Linda didn't exactly trust him with a key. She probably thought he would come in sometime and case the joint. He took me into the cooler, and started telling me about this spot. He said it was where he fell in love with me. The day Monica came back into town. It was also the day Kash caught us. He was telling me how he could tell I needed comfort, and also told me he needed comfort too. Apparently, that day, Terry got drunk and started beating on Mandy, and he tried to get him off of her. I really liked that he was opening up to me. He has never opened up to anyone his entire life. But he was opening up to me. It made me love him so much more. He kissed me again. My lips, my jaw and that space between my neck and shoulders. When he kisses me there, I lose control. I moaned and he stopped. He said we had another stop. As we left, he locked the store up, took my hand and we were off again.

We ended up at his house. Although Terry's truck was gone and the lights were off, I was still scared. I knew that Mickey could tell. He told me Mandy and Terry went up state to unload some coke and she would call when they were on the way back so we could leave. As scared as I was, I still went inside with him. When we got inside, we went to the living room and stood in front of the couch. He pointed to the middle of it, and started to tell me how that was the spot where he let his guard down. Where he finally felt comfortable. Where He sat and watched a movie and it wasn't with Mandy. It was also the place where he felt like I was being torn away from him, and where he was rapped. He then turned around, and pointed to the other couch, and told me that that was the spot where he finally fought back. Where he got Terry off of me to save my life. I could see he was having a hard time telling me this. I could hear him hold his breath. I thought he was going to cry, but he didn't. He then said, "I love you, Ian Gallagher, and I am gay".

We then went to his bedroom. He had me sit on his bed, and he got between my legs, and stood in front of me, looking down at me. I wrapped my arms around his thighs, not wanting to let go. "This is the spot where I wanted to fucking kill you. You barged through my door, waking me up with a fucking tire iron. This is the spot where I was going to beat the shit out of you. This was the spot where all of this shit began." He paused for a minute, just looking at me, and said "I love you, and I am gay". He kissed me again, but this time, it was wrecking. Full of desire. I bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. I could taste in on my tounge. It was ravishing. Besides the kiss, it was like our first time all over again. Clothes flying in different directions, hands where they didn't belong. Words unspoken. It was like we were starting all over again. But this time, we didn't have anything to worry about. And I loved that about him. I fucking Love Mickey Milkovich.


	11. Brutal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter felt rushed in any way. I had the worst writers block.

In The south side of Chicago, People were brutal. Hey weren't tolerant of much. The best thing was to stay to yourself. Both Mickey and Ian knew this. But with everything they have been through, they didn't have a care in the world. Hey had each other. Through the fighting, through the tears, and through the pain. They have seen it all. They have lived it all. They have had their ins and outs, they have had their ups and downs. But none of that mattered then. Mickey looked at the bigger picture now. Because he Finally had what he had always wanted.

"You breath a word of this to anyone, and I will cut your fucking tounge out. You hear me, firecrotch"? Mickey said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

Ian just grinned at Mickey, looking up at him from his neck.

"And don't fucking look at me like that. You look like a fucking idiot". Mickey said as he exhaled the smoke.

"Mickey, what made you come looking for me?" Ian asked

"Stop asking stupid questions. You fucking know why" Mickey grunted as he bit the side of his lip.

"I love you, too Mick" Ian said as he rolled off of the older boy to get up and get dressed. After sex, Mickey never liked for Ian to stay. He always pushed him out of bed after they were done.

"What the fuck. Where do you think you're going? Get your ass back in the bed". Mickey barked orders at Ian like he owned him. And Ian was ok with that. He didn't know why he was ok with that. He just was. It probably had to do with the fact that Mickey never asked him to stay. And he never liked to over-stay his welcome.

"Yes Sir" Ian said as he gave him a sarcastic Salute.

"That's kind of hot, ya know. Givin me wood just thinkin about it". Mickey said as he pulled Ian down to him. Ian landed on Mickey and when he did, Mickey just looked at him straight faced and Kissed him. The kissing was brutal and sloppy. Biting, swirling tounges. And bloody as hell. But neither of them flinched from the pain. They didn't even notice the blood. Ian pulled away from Mickey's lips, and kissed his jaw and made his way down his chest. From his chest to his stomach, and from his stomach to his hips. When his breath hit Mickey's thighs, The phone went off. Fuck.

"Don't fucking stop" Mickey barked, and answered his phone.

"Mick-" It was Mandy. And she sounded scared.

"Mandy, what's wrong"? Mickey asked, trying to play it cool, like Ian wasn't sucking his dick. "What?" Mickey's eyes widened. "When? Why the fuck didn't you call me then? I will be there soon" Mickey said as he hung up.

Ian looked up, stopping what he was doing and asked what was wrong. "Finish it up. Got shit to do" Mickey replied. Ian did what Mickey asked, and went back to what he was doing. After he finished, Mickey got up and threw on what ever he could find.

"That was Mandy. Deal went bad. Gotta go get her. Terry was shot" Mickey said as he was walking out of the room.

"What? When? Want me to come with you"? Ian asked as he was pulling his shirt over his head.

"Naw, I got this. Just gotta go get Mandy. Its good" he said as he kissed Ian.

Later that night, Ian was laying in bed, and Mandy come running into his room.

"Hey brother-fucker" Mandy laughed as she jumped into his bed. "Did you hear? Terry's dead. Celebrate"? She handed over the joint she was smoking.

"Hello to you to Mandy. I see you got your head pulled out of your ass. How long for this time?" he asked jokingly.

"Hey, Fuck you. Im a Milkovich and just because of that, it gives me permission to put my fucking head anywhere I want. Had a lot of shit going on". Mandy said as she took the joint back.

"What happened with Terry? Piss someone off?" Ian asked

"He tried to take off with the dope and the money. Thought he could get away with it. Fuckers ran us of the road. Before they had a chance to get out of their car, I hightailed it and that's when I heard the gunshot. Called Mickey, and Here I am." She said, in an all too calm voice.

"Where's Mickey"?

"I don't know. Probably burying the body. You know us Milkovich's. We don't give a shit. I mean, that's the best thing Terry taught us growing up" As Mandy was talking, Mickey walked into the room.

"Done. He's gone for good" Mickey said as he pulled Mandy off of Ian. "Hands off bitch. I don't like you touching my shit. And get lost while you're at it." He laid next to Ian, and kissed him. He laid there for a few minutes, with his head in Ian's lap. In a silent murmur, Ian thought he heard Mickey say 'Finally' but he couldn't be too sure. He just let him lay there and didn't say anything. He rubbed his hand through his hair, and just let him lay there. It was then that he finally felt like he and Mickey could be who they were going to be, without the fear of Mickey walking out on him again. Mickey was his and he was there to stay. They both knew it, even with unspoken words. He knew it from the way Mickey kissed him. From the way he held his hand. And he knew it from the way Mickey made love to him that night. He knew he was where he wanted to be. He just hoped no one came in to rain on their parade.

"I love you, Mickey" Ian sighed.

"I love you, too, firecrotch"


End file.
